Mutant Survival Guide
by You Can Try And Take Us
Summary: Meet Xavier, a girl who's name is as different as the girl who owns it, as she escapes the School and meets some new... friends. And what does the Voice have to do with all of this, you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, you may or may not have seen my other stories. Doesn't matter because I'm not going to advertise. Anyways enjoy the story.**

**I only own Xavier.**

I ran away from the wolf-like creatures that the scientists had sent after me. I had bitten one of the scientist after he wacked me with his electrical stick one too many times. I don't even remember how I escaped, it happened to fast and I didn't care. 

I stopped in front of a tree and examined it. Climb-able, but I hated being up that high. I could smell the creatures coming towards me. No choice, come on Xavier just suck it up and climb it! I thought, taking the first branch in my hand.  
>Once I was at least thirty feet in the air I stopped on a stable branch and looked down. I couldn't see or smell the creatures. I relaxed but didn't move from my tree. <p>

"What are you doing up here?" a voice said. I turned my head towards him. 

"Nothing, hiding." I said quickly, pulling my hat lower over my head out of pure habit. 

"Hiding from what?" he asked. 

"Oh, Xavier." Said a honey sweet voice from down below. 

"Them." I said, starting to climb up higher. 

"What are they?" 

"Erasers." I answered. 

"How do you know the Erasers?" he asked me. 

"Long story, how do you know them?" I asked him. 

"An extremely long story, I'm Iggy." He introduced himself. 

"As you probably know, I'm Xavier." I told him. 

"If you name is Xavier, then why do you sound like a girl?" 

"I don't know, maybe it's because I am a girl," I said matter-of-factly, "what are you, blind?" 

"Yes." He said. Oops. 

"Sorry." 

"You're not about to tell me that you're deaf are you?" 

"Partially." I admitted. I wasn't deaf, just my ears didn't work the way that they were supposed to. 

"Why are the Erasers chasing you?" he asked sitting on the branch that I had just climbed to. 

"I may or may not have bitten a scientist." I said shyly. _Crap, why did I just say that? _I asked myself. 

"What?" he asked clearly confused, probably as to why I would bite a scientist. 

"I'm what you call a science experiment." 

"How?" 

"You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?" I asked, getting slightly irritated. 

"No, not usually. It's just that you're an interesting individual." 

"Oh really, glad you think so." I said a little sarcastically. 

"What do the Erasers want with you?" he asked. 

"They want me because I'm part Canine or something like that." I said. 

"You've got to be kidding." 

"Yea I wish, but it's all true. I have dog ears that work and human ones that don't, I can smell things from miles away, and I can only see in shades of yellow and blue." I explained, he didn't respond. I assumed he was taking it all in. _Well at least he didn't call me freak like most others would_. I thought to myself.

**I hope you all enjoyed, please review and I promise you I won't try to make Xavier a Mary Sue (hopefully she isn't).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, my beta should've beta this but she hasn't sent it back yet so I'm posting it anyways she gets mad at me too bad she should've sent her revised edition back to me. Although if she sends it to me and I like it better than this one I will post that one. Anyways enough of my psycho babble enjoy this chapter!**

**I only own Xavier.**

Hours later we were still stuck in the tree. Iggy was sitting against the tree trunk completely relaxed. While I, being the paranoid person that I am, kept looking out over the branch. Not that it helped much because I could only see the shades of two colors, but it was better than nothing right?

"How do I actually know that you're part dog?" Iggy asked after a while. He was right, I mean it's not like he could see my ears and everything else was internal.

"You're just going to have to take my word for it." I answered.

"Really?"

"Fine, you want proof?" I said walking over to where he was sitting. I took off my hat and let him feel one of my ears which looked like they belonged on a Border collie. I eventually swatted his hand away; even I don't like people touching my ears for too long.

"Ouch." Iggy complained in mock hurt.

"I didn't hit you that hard." I told him.

"How'd you even get in the School?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I just remember being about seven years old, waking up in a dog cage and only seeing two colors. What about you?" I replied.

"Born there, test tube child." he answered.

"So you must've had tons of fun living there." I said sarcastically.

"The time of my life." he answered just as sarcastically.

"How are we getting out of here?" I asked.

"Are the Erasers still around?" he answered a question with a question.

"No, not that I see or smell." I answered.

"Well then, I could fly us out." I considered this for a moment.

"Fine," I sighed, "but if you drop me I'm going to punch in the  
>face." I told him.<p>

"Well then I promise I won't drop you." he said lifting me up bridal style and taking off.

"Wait a second, I think I might drop you." he told me.

"You better not!" I said clinging to him as I felt his grip loosen.

"I'm kidding." he said laughing.

"I'm going to smack you!"

"Oh wah, wah." he said setting me on the ground. I hit his shoulder.

"Ow!" he complained.

"You deserved it, you almost dropped me!" I told him.

"I didn't almost drop you, I faked it." he countered.

"Oh whatever." I said knowing that he was right.

**I hope you guys enjoyed, you know the drill review and tell me what you think. And haters if you flame I report, there's a difference between constructive criticism. My point is review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back. Sorry if this chapter is short I asked my beta what else I should put in it and she just edited it so I deemed it good. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I only own Xavier.**

"Is there any place to eat around here?" I asked, starting to get hungry.

"Yeah, follow me." Iggy answered.

"As if I have a choice." I said.

"Point taken."

Before long we came up to, what I would call, a woodcutter's cottage. It was obviously made out of wood and looked like something out of The Little House on the Prairie. Besides that, I couldn't tell you what it looked like.

"You know, for a blind person, you sure do know your way around a forest." I said, kicking some garbage out of my way.

"You know for a person who can see, you don't know you way around a forest." I didn't mean it as an insult, but obviously he took it as one.

"Touché." I replied as I started looking for food.

"What do you even look like?" he asked me. I hesitated for a moment.

"I don't really know," I said, reaching for a box of crackers, "everything looks blue and yellow to me, remember?"

"Right, sorry." He apologized.

"It's not like it's your fault. It's the School's." I said.

"So what happened? I mean, did they just inject you with dog DNA and all of a sudden you woke up with dog ears and color blindness?" he asked me.

"Something like that, I suppose they tricked my cells or something. How'd you become blind?" I asked sitting on the counter and eating my crackers.

"They tried to enhance my night vision." Iggy told me.

"Oh yea, they must've enhanced it quite a bit." I said sarcastically, laughing lightly at the School's mistake. "Being color blind is bad enough; I couldn't even imagine what it's like to be blind."

"It's not that bad, you're just in complete darkness all of the time." He said lightheartedly.

"I was never a big fan of the dark." I told him.

"Well, then yeah, it would suck for you." He stated. "What's it like being color blind?"

"Do you remember the colors blue and yellow?" he thought for a moment then nodded, "Imagine only seeing those two colors. I would ask what it's like to be blind."  
>"But all you have to do is close your eyes and walk around." Iggy finished for me. "Why not try it?"<p>

"Fine." I said jumping off of the counter I was sitting on. I closed my eyes and started walking around, only to walk right into Iggy, who started laughing.

**Review please, reviews are amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My best friend/Consultant wrote this chapter because I have writers block and she loves me (I'm so part of her family). ENJOY!**

**I only own Xavier.**

I blushed furiously as I pushed myself up off of Iggy. My eyes blinked open, adjusting to the light. Silent feet landed outside the house, and I looked up. A pretty blonde girl pushed open the door, her dark-chocolate eyes locking on me. More specifically, my dog ears.

"School escapee?" Max asked, obviously recognizing the School's handiwork. I nodded, probably looking guilty. The rest of the flock filed in, introductions were exchanged, and I explained my escape.

"Then I met Iggy, and here I am." I finished, shrugging. Fang just looked at me. 

"You bit a scientist? And they call me Fang!" he laughed, holding out his hand for a hi-five. I returned it, and then looked at Iggy, who was sitting across the circle next to the Gasman. 

"Course I bit a Scientist, what would you have done?" Xavier asked. Iggy smiled, and replied, 

"I'd a punched the a-hole in the face." 

"IGGY!" Max souted. So Max is cuss-sensitive, eh? This ought to be fun. 

"I would have, but being part dog, it was a natural response." They looked at me like I'd sprouted a second head. I started feeling my head. 

"Is there something on my face?" I asked. 

"So _that's _what you are! I thought you were a cat or something! I love cats, cats are awesome. Dogs are cool too, though. Dogs are really loyal and stuff, but cats are so cute! And-" I covered Nudges face as fast as I could.  
>"I mean this in the nicest way possible; <em>Shut. Up!<em>" And the whole room burst out laughing. Even Fang, who didn't look like he'd ever laughed in his life, was rolling on the floor, his eyes beginning to tear up. Eventually, we stopped laughing and sat back down. I looked at the kitchen, then at Iggy.

"Iggy, go make me a sammich!" I said, pointing at him demandingly.

"Okay." He smiled, getting up and walking to the kitchen like he could see where he was going. I leaned over to Max and whispered, "Does he know where he's going?"

"Iggy? Oh yeah, he may be blind, but he knows this place like the back of his hand." She whispered back. Half an hour later, Iggy returned with a serving plate full of chicken sammitches.

"You cook?" I asked, probably looking like I couldn't believe it. 

"Yeah, you don't?" Iggy replied as I took a sammitch. 

"Not well." I admitted, not mentioning that I had never even _tried_ cooking before. 

"Don't let it get you down, Max can burn water" Angel giggled, Max punching her playfully in the shoulder. The flock started talking like nothing had happened, and I went with it. During a lull in the conversation, I stood and went to the bathroom.

A full-length mirror caught my attention on the way, and I stopped to look at myself. I don't consider myself vain, but I was considerably pretty. Heart-shaped face, my eyes were wide, pushed in to look almost child-like. My hair was wavy, it was dark, and even I could see that with my messed-up sight. My figure was generally good, but my legs seemed overly-muscular to me. My lower lip was pudgier than my upper, and it annoyed the crap out of me. Then there was the whole I-can't-see-colors-besides-blue-and-yellow thing. To you _not_ color blind people, consider yourself lucky. I can only _imagine_ colors. And that's difficult, believe me! Don't get me wrong, I remember colors from my pre-mutie days, but not everything is as simple as remembering. Suddenly, Iggy was behind me.

"What's taking so long?" He asked. My reaction was less than pleasant, consisting of me flipping around, flying backwards into the mirror, and screaming like a karate master while whirling into a lame fighting stance. Iggy couldn't see me, but I was guessing his senses were heightened, meaning he'd felt the wind rush past him and heard my footsteps from when I flew back, and that meant he knew what I'd just done. _Oh shit_. "What the heck was that?" he asked.

"My reaction to you scaring the bejesus out of me whilst I was contemplating my inability to see color, what's new with you?" I asked casually. I looked at the mirror again. "I don't even remember what color my eyes are." I whispered. What was I doing? I was bearing my soul to a complete stranger. Why? I had no idea, but it felt so right to tell him.

"I could tell you." He said.

"Iggy, I hate to break it to you, but you're blind."

"Well I know _that, _but I can sense colors if I hover my hand over anything." He took a step closer, and held up his hand.

"Ig-"

"Just hold still." He said. His hand moved closer until it was millimeters from my cornea. "Green."

"Green?"

"Like emeralds." He told me, then his hand moved to my hair, "Your hair is black, like ebony." He told me. I didn't know how to react. Memories of a little green-eyed girl with raven-black hair in the mirror flooded back to me. "Your ears are dark brown, like dark chocolate." He said, raising his other hand to rub my ears. After a moment, I grabbed his wrist and said quickly.

"Okay that's enough." And placed his wrists at his sides.

At that moment, we heard Fang call from the living room, "Hey, Ig? You better get out here and make some more sammitches! Max is threatening to _cook!_" and he looked at me in horror.

"Dear God, we better get out there!" and Iggy dragged me back to his friends to avoid whatever unholy concoction Max may have made.

**Just so you guys know the whole 'Karate master, lame fight stance' thing a reference to The Road to El Dorado, which is an amazingly awesome movie filled with funny awesomeness (Yes that is now a word). REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back and for once this is my chapter, my Consultant didn't write this for me! Yay, I can do things on my own lol.**

**I only own Xavier.**

_Flashback time!_

_One of the stupid Scientist at the stupid School was making me run laps. Why you ask? Because I was abducted when I was seven and mutated into a damn dog! Well part dog, I had deaf human ears, working dog ears, messed up vision, and a heighted sense of smell. I was thirteen and pretty sure that I could work at a Police Department in the friggin' Canine Force!_

_Running laps at a regular school isn't that bad (I guess, I hadn't been to a school). But this was THE School. It was like a science lab from Geeks Gone Wild. Every time I stopped for a breather the dumb-ass (excuse my "French" but that's the only word good word I can think of) Scientist wacked me with his electrical stick that sent volts of electricity down every vain and muscle in your body. As you can tell it hurt like HELL! _

_I was on my umpteenth lap before I dared to stop again. I put my hands on my knees and started panting; if that's not dog like I don't know what is. The Scientist calmly walked over to me and hit over the back with an electric stick. Something inside of me snapped. I turned around, grabbed his arm and bit him. Hard as I could; which was pretty hard. I could taste the blood and the Scientist screamed out in pain. Now I don't usually bite people. I'm like Totto from __The Wizard of Oz__ I'm gentle, with gentle people that is. But the Scientist weren't gentle, so I really had no moral troubles biting them every once in a while. Anyways, I eventually let go of the Scientist, who was yelling profane language at me. Lucky for me the Scientist as no longer interested in me, even luckier, I found a Xavier-sized air vent I could easily climb through. I started kicking at it as hard as I could, it eventually fell. Score, Xavier: 1, School Scientists: 1 million. I was making progress!_

_I climbed into the air vent as I heard the alarms go off throughout the building. No doubt telling everybody that I was attempting an escape. Inside the air vent, which was way bigger than me, so much for Xavier sized, I started crawling. Searching for my ticket out of there, hopefully forever. _

_Bingo, I found it. My ticket out. It was an opening with a bunch of garbage to help break the fall, as you can tell my luck was running out. I stifled a scream and slid down into the garbage bag filled dump._

"_Augh, gross!" I muttered, throwing a banana peel off of me. I found a street and started to walk along it, thinking that I would eventually find some sort of town, or maybe a house. I looked to my left, dense forest, to my right, a dessert (California is weird like that), behind me a couple of dudes were following me. Wait a second; two dudes following an average Jane with a hat, that's not weird. I looked behind me again, the two males following me were more hairy then average men; Erasers. I bolted off into the forest as fast as lightening._

**I thought that I would do a chapter showing how Xavier got out of the School, didn't want to leave you guys wondering about that. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, I know this just seems like a lot of random chapters but don't worry there is a story and it's coming soon!**

**I only own Xavier.**

You'd expect my dreams to be in yellow and blue, right? Wrong, at least I didn't always have to imagine colors. The bad thing was I rarely ever dreamed. And when I did dream it was always a big shock because everything is always bright, and vibrant, it was like watching a movie. But my dreams almost never featured me in any of them, maybe when pigs fly. Well apparently pigs now fly because that night I had a dream about my escape from the School.

_Everything was white, well almost everything. The walls were pure white, like Insane Asylum white; it was times like these where I thanked God I had dog vision. I hated white; it just reminded me that I should be in an Asylum. Anyways, there I was; running laps for a stupid Scientist who treated me like I was a dog! (No pun intended.) It irritated me, I wanted to grab that electric stick and show him what 'man's best friend' was made of. Of course I couldn't because, well I would get hurt and God knows I didn't want, or need that. I stopped; the Scientist hit me again and then, here came my favorite part, I grabbed his arm and-_

"What the Hell?" I whispered loudly; waking up, on the floor, from my dream. Apparently I had rolled from the couch onto the floor. Great. Anyways, something, correction somebody had kicked me in the side and tripped over me.

"What are you doing on the floor?" so Iggy had tripped over me, apparently he forgot I was there. I don't blame him; I'd forget that I had a house guest at three in the morning.

"I rolled off of the couch in my sleep," I explained, "are you going to get off of me anytime soon?" I asked slightly irritated at the fact that he was practically sitting on my legs.

"Why?"

"Because, what if I have to go to the bathroom, or find something to eat, or drink; I don't know about you but I usually walk to do that kind of stuff." I admit that I am not a morning person; especially not at three in the morning or whatever time it was.

"Chase your tail?" great, now he was mocking me.

"I don't have a tail, and wouldn't chase it if I did have one thanks." I said snuggling back under the warm covers. Obviously I wasn't going to get back on the couch anytime soon. And of course this happens after I get all warm and comfortable.

"Goodnight." Iggy finally got off of me. _Are you kidding me?_ My mind screeched. _Whatever, I am warm and comfortable, and not getting back up on that couch!_ I thought falling back asleep.

**I know its super short but if you guys reviewed I'd give you better chapters, just sayin'! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now the story is really starting, thanks to all who reviewed, hope you guys like this somewhat short chapter!**

**I only own Xavier.**

I awoke gagged and bound on a Chopper captured, caught. However you want to say it I was screwed. There was no way I'd jump out of a Chopper.

"Mornin' Xavier." Said a honey sweet voice that I'd grown to know and hate. I would've responded with something like "My morning has been great, waking up and finding your ugly face is always a joy." but I was gagged and couldn't talk. I was working on getting my gag out of my mouth.

"Why couldn't we just jack the rest of the freaks?" one Eraser asked.

"The mission was just to capture dog-girl." Said another, labeling me once again. Dog Girl could be my superhero name; you know I could be like all "Dog Girl to the rescue!" okay maybe that's not the best name.

"What does Borcht want with me now?" I asked once I had managed to get my gag out of my mouth.

"You'll find out soon enough." One of the Erasers told me.

Ter Borcht was my worst enemy; in fact he was the Scientist that I had bitten. That's right I bit the Head Honcho. I was sure he'd have some choice words to say to me. I wasn't sure what Ter Borcht had planned for me, or even why he wanted me and only me. Days before I left he'd called me a failure because I had no special talents. Oh well, I didn't really care what Borcht thought; he was just a mad Scientist who created a bunch of Frankensteins to me.

But wither I liked it or not I was one of the Frankensteins. One of the better looking and longest living, but a Frankenstein none the less.

"We're here." Said one Eraser, snapping me back to reality.

"Where's 'here' exactly?" I asked. They looked at each other as if to say "Does she ever shut up?" the answer was no. You combine a girl, who love to talk, and a talkative animal you get a person who can't shut up to save her live! "Where's here?" I demanded to know.

"The School." Said Eraser number one as he forced me to my feet and shoved me out of the Chopper. I looked up at the building that had plagued my nightmares for six years.

**I hope you guys enjoyed, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this chapter is a bit longer but still not that long, enjoy!**

**I only own Xavier.**

They violently threw me into a medium, Xavier-sized, dog cage; oh the irony. I groaned in pain and shook my head, trying to get rid of the banging in my head. I looked to my left and saw another girl, about my age with brown hair and hazel eyes, also in a cage.

"What's your name?" she asked, she wasn't scared; it was like she'd been there for a while.

"Xavier," I told her, "You?"

"Isabella, what are you here for, are you new?" she questioned.

"I'm not new; I was here for almost six years until I broke out a couple years ago. I'm here because I'm part dog." I pointed to my ears. The bars were wide enough apart where Isabella could reach out and feel my ears. To my dismay, she did. "Why does everybody insist on feeling my ears?" it was the second time in two days that somebody had touched my ears.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, "but they're just so cute and furry!" she was right; my ears were pretty cute.

"Xavier," Jeb Batchelder came in through the door, "Borcht wants to talk to you."

"What makes you think that I'd talk to him?" I sneered at Batchelder.

Isabella stared at me, "Don't make this harder on yourself; he may run tests on you if you do!" apparently defying Scientists isn't the norm anymore. Well they were in for a rude awakening.

"They will no matter what I say so why not have a little fun while I'm here, yea?" I pointed out.

"Doesn't matter if you want to or not," Batchelder chimed in, "Borcht needs to talk to you." He opened my cage door.

"Fine." I crawled out of my cage. "What does Borcht want with me anyways?" I asked Batchelder as he lead me down a white hallway, leading to Borcht.

"You know I'd tell you if I could Xavier." He said stopping in front of a door and opening it for me. I stepped inside and faced the man who decided to mess with my, and a dog's, DNA.

"Velcome back Xavier." Ter Borcht said in his thick German accent.

"I don't feel velcomed." I mocked his accent, his face started to redden. "Vhat do you vant vith me?" I asked, still mocking him.

"Xavier, Xavier, Xavier," it was times like this that I wanted to be like Beetlejuice and wreak havoc on his world, "I have a special assignment for you." I could tell he wanted me to be his puppet.

"Who said I'd do the assignment?"

"I'm not asking you; I'm telling you. You let us run some tests, try to figure you out and we'll let you go free." He explained part of his plan for me. It seemed sketchy but it sounded better, at the time, than climbing through air vents and landing in garbage.

"Okay." I agreed, sealing my fate.

**Cliffhanger woohoo! Anyways I hope you enjoyed; REVIEW PLEASE?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait guys! But I have a new chapter *Fanfare* Enjoy!**

**I only own Xavier.**

They tossed me onto a fluffy bed and handcuffed me to the bed. I tried to get comfortable on the bed, but the cuffs made it too hard to lie down correctly. Why they were treating me like a wild animal was beyond me. Sure I'm part Canine but that doesn't mean I like to bite people, except Borcht, but that's not the point.

_Why can't they just let me go?_ I asked myself, I never expected an answer. _Patience is a virtue, Xavier. _Said a new voice that was in my mind. _Well it's one that I don't have! _I pulled on my cuff helplessly. _You broke out last time, why not do it again? _Said the monotone voice. _Because I'm handcuffed and don't know how to get out of here! _I reminded the voice. _Has that ever stopped you before?_ It asked.

I paused for a moment. _No._ I've never let anything stop me from my chance of being free. Why the voice was helping me, I didn't know nor did I care. I just wanted out.

I looked around the room for something I could use to pick the lock and break free of my first restraint. There was nothing but what I imagined gray walls would look like, and bed frame with a mattress on it. That was it, that was all there was in the room. I was in what looked like an insane asylum with crazy scientist who would rather stick needles in me than cure Cancer. This is what your taxes are probably paying for people. Weird Frankensteins like me. Like we really need people with cute, floppy, dog ears and messed up eyesight.

Ter Borcht walked in with his hands behind his back and lab coat billowing after his ankles. He looked like he wanted yet another talk with me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. "You've put a voice in my head, what else do you want?"

"Ve didn't just put one in your head, you are the Voice." He informed me with his German accent.

"W-What?" I stuttered, not understanding what he meant.

**Sorry for the shortness! REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
